plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beghouled Twist
Beghouled Twist is a Plants vs. Zombies-themed mini-game version of another PopCap game, Bejeweled Twist. The objective is to make 75 matches by twisting nearby plants clockwise to make groups of three or more of the same plant in a row before the zombies get to the house. Icons Twist PC.png|PC Icon Twist Xbox.png|XBox Live Arcade Icon Twist DS.png|DS Icon Beghouled Twist iPad.png|iPad Icon Twist ios.png|iPhone/Android Icon Plants *Puff-shroom *Magnet-shroom *Peashooter *Snow Pea *Wall-nut *Starfruit *Repeater (Upgrade of Peashooter) *Fume-shroom (Upgrade of Puff-shroom) *Tall-nut (Upgrade of Wall-nut) If a plant gets eaten, a crater will appear in its place. Plants can't fill craters. The player has to spend 200 sun to fill it in. Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Zombie Yeti (If already encountered) Strategies thumb|right|300px|A Video of gameplay of Beghouled Twist. The mechanics of the game is very similar to Beghouled, except that the player will need to twist or rotate your plants instead of switching them. The game starts with plants already covering the entire lawn, which can't be dug up. It is Night, but there are no graves. The player starts out with basic plants, but can purchase Repeaters, Tall-nuts, and Fume-shrooms to replace Peashooters, Wall-nuts, and Puff-shrooms, respectively. The player gains Sun by making plant matches. Matches can be made by twisting/rotating four adjacent plants indicated by a circle with arrows to create groups of three or more of the same plant next to each other. The plants will then disappear, and more will slide down to take their place. The player will get a certain amount of Sun depending on how many plants were in the pair; three yields 25 Sun and four yields 50 Sun. Making matches will sometimes trigger a chain reaction, where the plants that slide down end up forming matches by themselves which is an advantage to getting more Sun. The player should try to match Puff-shrooms/Fume-shrooms, Wall-nuts/Tall-nuts, and Magnet-shrooms at the back, as they will otherwise be of no use whatsoever. Note that, like Beghouled, there are no Lawn Mowers or Garden Rake, so if a single zombie gets past the player's defenses, they will lose. It is best to upgrade the Puff-shrooms to Fume-shrooms and Peashooters to Repeaters before you upgrade the Wall-nuts to Tall-nuts because Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts can drop anywhere, and aren't usually right in front. If the mechanics of the game are confusing, clicking around randomly also works, unlike in Beghouled. Sultan of Spin Achievement In order to get Sultan of Spin, you need to upgrade all your plants in Beghouled Twist. Because the Minimum amount of sun you get each game is 1850, and to purchase all upgrades is 1750, you can do it any round, assumig you don't fill in any craters or refresh twice. Gallery Zombie_Yeti_Beghouled_Twist.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in Beghouled Twist Beghouled Twist.JPG|By Someone456 Beghouled Twist PowerStar856190.png|By PowerStar856190 Trivia *The maximum number of plants in the matches you can make is five, unlike in Beghouled. **It may be possible to make a match of six, however. If three groups of two of the same plant were close and two matches (keeping the match apart) were made by moving one plant, and they were to be united. *Note that unlike Bejeweled Twist, you must make a twist that makes a match, you have no multiplier meter, you can't match six plants (doing this in Bejeweled Twist creates a Supernova gem) and (obviously) you get sun instead of points. *It is unknown how much sun a match of six would be worth. *Also you can lose your plants (getting it eaten by a zombie), you lose if a zombie gets in your house and you can't have a plant locked (be unable to twist), unlike Bejeweled Twist because you can't lose any gems, you lose if a bomb or a doom gem counts to zero and you fail to disarm it with a spin (doom gems explode immediately) and a gem can be locked. *The achievement pertaining to this minigame, Sultan of Spin, is a reference to the final rank in Bejeweled Twist of the same name. See also *Beghouled *Sultan of Spin Category:Mini-games Category:Night Category:Night Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies